H2O REWITE
by ten195
Summary: this is the new and hopefully improved version of my first story of H2O on my profile A/H P/G and S/OC
1. Chapter 1

iTitle: **H2o**  
Category: Cartoons » Hey Arnold  
Author: ten195  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 03-31-12, Updated: 09-07-12  
Chapters: 6, Words: 20,945

**Chapter 1: Mayko Island**

Alright here is the first chapter, not much change but this is the background setting so I have to put this in! Am starting school and working so I will do my best to set out updates as early as I can!

I don't own HA or H2O!

HAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH

"Tell me again why I agreed to go exploring Mayko Island with you at this time of night?"Brown hair, brown eyed 16 year old Cleo Bain sending a glare to her blonde headed friend walking ahead of her.

16 year old Helga Pataki simply smiled sweetly, turning to her friends and batted her eyelashes at them "because you love me!" she said sweetly. 16 year old Phoebe Heyerdahl looked at her two friends sensing an argument coming on said sweetly "why don't we take a break ok and cool of a bit."

The two girls looked at each other than at Phoebe; Cleo sighed heavily and sat down with her flashlight in her hand and a huff her ponytail hanging loosely on her head. Helga on the other hand pointed her flashlight up ahead "you lazy guys rest I will go and see what's ahead a bit." And she continued on her walk.

Cleo shook her head and looked at Phoebe "where does she find the strength to go on?" and took out her water bottle. Phoebe looked at her close friend from six grade, Cleo having transferred from a previous school in New Jersey was almost as tomboyish as Helga. A little build with muscles and a nice figure from dancing and taking swimming classes in her spare time and also playing the drums in their band "H2o". That's basically how they became such close friends, but looking at her with her curly waist length brown hair you would think that she was a quiet kind of girl, but she was the total opposite. Boy they surely didn't lie when they said looks can be deceiving. Phoebe has changed also, though she still wore her short hair style and wore contacts more than glass, she still was the smartest girl in her whole grade but she has became more flexible with studying and her activities, especially since she played bass guitar in there band. Helga has changed the most through the couple of years, changing her unibrow to two brows growing her blonde hair straight to her waist and wearing her pink bow as a choker around her neck now. Having curled her temper to more fun filled actives like lead guitarist in the band, poetry club and boxing club, she has became more approachable and friendly.

"So tell me again why are we hiking Mayko Island at this time of night?" Cleo asked Phoebe wiping her mouth and putting away her bottle.

"Well it was kind of a dare by Harold, you know since people say that on the full moon this island Is known for weird and spooky things happening. And Helga being Helga couldn't pass on the dare and somehow our names were thrown in and now here we…." Before Phoebe finished they heard Helga scream

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

Both girls jumped up, eyes wide opened in fear and horror and ran to where they heard the scream.

"Helga!" "Helga!" both girls cried out. They spotted her flashlight on the floor and a hole next to it. Both girls dropped and looked in the hole screaming for their friend.

"I hear ya I hear ya, stop your hollering. Crimmey!." Helga yelled back rubbing her backside and looking around the craven she fell in.

"Helga don't move where going to try and get a rope or something made to help you ok!" Phoebe yelled down to her friend.

Helga not paying much attention to her friends got up and started moving around the craven, she saw a hole up ahead and light coming from the hole. Curios she went forward and found herself in an open craven with a moon pool filled with sea water and looking up she saw a hole that lets you see the stars.

"Helga we couldn't find any rope. Are you ok down there? You're very quiet and you're making us worried?" Cleo called out, her voice laced with concern and worry.

"I think you should come down here and check this place out, it's so cool." Helga shouted back to her friends.

Cleo and Phoebe looked at each other with blank looks and the sounds of two bodies sliding down and hitting the dirt can be heard. The two girls made their way over to Helga and both gasped at the open carven.

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" Cleo exclaimed rubbing her hands along the walls of the carven and dipping her fingers in the water of the moon pool.

"I know, I can't believe no one has ever seen this place before." Phoebe said looking up at the hole in the carven.

Helga nodded her head and touches the water "it's very warm." She said. Then she stood up and wiped her hands on her shorts. "All right, enough sightseeing lets head back to our boat on the beach and blow this Popsicle joint. I'm tired and feeling peckish." And with that she turns on her heels and went back towards the entrance they feel in.

Both girls jumped up and followed after her. But after a few attempts and a lot of cursing they found that getting out from the entrance was harder than entering through.

"DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!" Helga stomping around her hands under her chin frustrated by not being able to climb through the hole.

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe said her voice shaking from fear.

Cleo walked back to the moon pool, sat down and started to take off her shoes. Helga and Phoebe followed her and looked at her in surprised and confusion.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Helga yelled at the girl.

Cleo threw her bag to Helga and looked her in the eyes, "Am going to see how far this moon pool actually goes. If it leads to the surface then we have a greater chance of escaping this way." And with that she jumped in and swam under.

Helga and Phoebe sat down and waited for their friend, and what felt like hours but was only 30 minutes, they saw her popping her head up and gasping for air.

"Well?" Phoebe asked hope in her voice

"The shore isn't that far, it's a couple feet and with our bags it might be tough but I think we can make it." She told them coming close to the edge of the pool and holding on. Helga and Phoebe took off their shoes and strapping their packs tightly on their backs both carefully eased their way into the pool.

Phoebe started to tremble a little, Helga grasped her hand on the left and Cleo grasped her hand on the right.

"It's ok Pheebs!" Helga squeezed her hands in assurance.

"Since you're wearing contacts keep your eyes close until we reach the top ok." Cleo told her also squeezing her hands in assurance. Phoebe nodded and was about to close her eyes when the moon pool started bubbling and lighting up. All three girls grew scared and looked around to see what was happening; looking up they saw the full moon moving over the hole of the craven. Phoebe closed her eyes; Helga looked at Cleo and nodded her head.

"OK hold your breaths and let's gets out of here." The three girls dive down and swam towards the exit hole and to the surface of the ocean. The three girls swam and swam and swam until finally they broke through the ocean surface and gasped for air. They looked around and seeing the shore started swimming towards the beach. After much difficult stroking and swimming all three girls clasping on the beach from swimming so much, their hearts beating furiously in their chest.

"Helga G. Pataki, I sware I will never, ever, ever, go on a dare with you again no matter how exciting it is!" Cleo shouted at her friend dragging herself over to the boat waiting on the beach for the three girls. Phoebe and Helga laughed at their friend and the numerous times she swore the same thing over and over again.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

How do you like?


	2. Chapter 2

Alright second part of the story. In the last story I gave them 2 powers each but I decided that one would be better, you know for more suspense and moments. This chapter begins the revision phase. Am sure you will be able to see the big differences in this story. Hope you like it! Chapter 3 might be a little longer to come out.

I don't own HA or H2O!

* * *

Helga awoke and looked at her clock by her bed, it read just a little after noon. The blonde haired girl swung her feet over her bed and stretches her body out of its kinks. She knew that Bob and Miriam were visiting some family in California so she basically had the house to herself. Helga grabs her bathroom necessities and headed to the adjacent private bath that was added to her bedroom years ago. As she ran the water for her bath Helga began thinking of what her plans for the rest of the day would be.

_Mmmmmm I wonder if Phoebe and Cleo up yet?_ She thought to herself. She began stripping off her clothes and quickly sank down into the warm bath and let the water just washes over her. Suddenly a tingling sensation washes over her body and before Helga knew what was happening her feet turned into a brownish fishy tail and a brownish scale bra was wrapped around her chest. Her hair which was holding in a ponytail on top of her head was flowing loosely down her back.

Helga in a state of shock at first rubbed her eyes thinking she was dreaming, but when she tried to move her feet and saw the tail moved instead, she screamed and tired to raise herself out of the bath tub. After a few struggles and splashing and cursing Helga finally lying on her bathroom floor and staring at her tail ran her hand over it. She felt the moisture from the tub and the scales all over it.

_What's happen_? She thought. _Where did this tail come from?_ Seeing her bathroom towel on the sink she reached for it and quickly wiped her tail. After drying of her tail, Helga felt the same tingling sensation and next thing she knows she's staring at her legs. Helga quickly threw on her close ran out the room and grab the phone on her nightstand, starting to quickly dial Phoebe's number, when she heard her front door open. Looking up Helga heard her name being called and two sets of footsteps running, Phoebe and Cleo panting in her doorway, a look of excitement and confusion on their faces. All three girls began to talk at once,

"OMG guy's I' was just about to call you, you will never guess what happen to me….."

"Helga Omg I was on the beach and when I went into the water to swim…"

"You guys will never believe what happened to me when I took a bath this morning…."

"I GREW A FIN!" all three girls yelled at once.

All three girls took a breath panting hard from telling their tale and looking at each other with a confused look on their faces. Helga spoke up first.

"OK so you both also grew a fish fin after water touched your body am I correct?"

Both girls nodded eyes growing wide. Helga looked at both of her friends for a minute then she ran into the bathroom and returned to them with a bowl fill of water and a towel.

"Ok! We're going to test out this theory. Were each going to stick a finger in the water and see what happens… agreed?"Helga asked looking at both of the girls. Both girls nodded again and they surrounded Helga holding the bowl of water. Helga took a deep breath.

"On the count of three. ONE, TWO, THREE!" all three girls placed one finger in the bowl. Helga looked at her friends and soon a tingling sensation washed over her body and next thing she knows she's falling back on the floor on her back, her feet, in this case her fin, flapping about on the floor. Helga struggle up on her elbow, throwing her hair over her shoulder, and looked over at her two friends who also were sporting a fish fin and fish bra and their hair loosely flowing down their backs.

All three girls started in complete shock for a few minutes until; they broke out into laughter at the situation. They rose up their tails, and flopped around Helga's bedroom floor trying to get in a comfortable position.

"Well in all my studies I never would have seen this coming!" Phoebe said, pressing her back against Helga's bed along with Cleo and Helga.

"This is sooo cool guys. I mean were MERMAIDS! And here I thought they don't exist!" Cleo exclaimed running her hands down her fin.

"Yea, it seems that when water touches our skin we in about ten seconds we grow fins and become Mermaids, but the minute we dry off…'Helga began grabbing the towel and rubbing it against her fin. Her fin disappeared and her legs reappeared, 'we get our legs back".

Helga gave the towel to Cleo who started drying off her fin, "so what do you guys suppose we do?" Cleo asked.

The girls turned and looked at her, Cleo continued her statement, "I mean do you think we should tell and someone about this. I mean this is pretty huge!' she threw the towel over to Phoebe and sat on Helga's bed.

"Actually I think we should keep this to ourselves!" Helga said sitting next to Cleo on the bed. Cleo looked at Helga, "Why should we do that?"

"Think about it Cleo.' Phoebe said 'if someone found out, they might what to do experiments on us or something. I agree with Helga until we learn more about this situation, we need to be careful and keep quiet as best as we can." Phoebe stood up and folded the towel and placed it neatly on the floor.

"Hey guys, I don't know about you but am feeling up for a swim with our new mermaid powers how about you?" Helga asked her friends, her blue eyes glittering with excitement. Both girls looked at each other and smiled, "Count us in!"

And with that all three girls left Helga's house and headed down to the pier. The girls cut to alleys and shortcuts until they finally reached the end of the pier. They stood their starting at the rippling waves.

All three girls looked at each other, smiled a secret smiled and jumped in. Soon three mermaids was swimming about in the ocean, Helga, Phoebe and Cleo were ducking through corals ,swimming after other fish and simply just goofing off and enjoying the sensation of the water running over their bodies and the fact that they can actually talk to water animals and breath under water. Swimming around Helga looked at the other two girls and as if they were thinking the same thoughts, the girls decided to race through the water towards Mayko Island, were a sudden urge to just be there over came them.

"WOW!" Helga exclaimed as the three girls floated in the moon pool of Mayko Island.

"When I get home I am going to do some research on this island and that weird incident that happened to us last night.' Phoebe said 'I think that has something to do with our current situation."

"Yea that's a good idea!" Cleo agreed flapping her fin in the water. "Hey Pheebz does the salt water irritate your contact lens?"

Phoebe shook her head and smile "for some reason it feels, like my eye's doesn't have contact lens in them. It feels like I have perfect vision."

"Alrite ladies as much as am enjoying this moment, I think I should head home. Am hungry and tired from all this exercise. Since tomorrow is Sunday, come by my house ok. We can do some practice for the talent show gig in the next few weeks." Helga said as she moved away from the group

All two girls agreed to follow Helga and soon they were swimming back to an empty pier, where they pulled themselves on to the shore and Helga somehow dragged out her backpack from her secret hiding place and give each girl a towel to dry off with. All three girls walked back to the streets, talking about how the water felt and what all they saw in the ocean.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and the three girls were heading to Slausen's ice cream for an evening treat. On the way over and cutting threw one of the alleys when Ludwig and his gang of cronies popped out of nowhere and surrounded the girls.

"Well well well, look at what the cats drag in!" Ludwig said

Helga pushing Phoebe behind her as Cleo also took a protective stance next to Phoebe and Helga, "Look bucko we don't want any trouble. So just move out of the way and I wouldn't have to take Old Besty and the five Avengers out of retirement. OK?' Helga told the boys.

The boys looked at each other and began to laugh, "Old besty and the five Avengers, is that like the name of a kids cartoon show or something. I mean are we suppose to be afraid?" the whole boys in the alley was laughing, wiping the tears that were falling from their eyes. Helga began to blush out of embarrassment and anger. Phoebe held on tightly to Helga's shirt to keep her in place, as Cleo was also getting riled up at them laughing at her friends.

After a good minute of laughing, Ludwig stood up and breathe deeply, "That was a good laugh that I need for today, but also I think it's time that you pay the fee for trespassing through my alleyway." He said pounding his fist into his hands. Helga gritted her teeth in annoyance and clenched her fist tight

"Payment, are you serious? This is a public alleyway and besides I don't see your name anyway!" Cleo said looking around as to make a point.

"Well there beautiful, you don't have to worry about that, everyone knows that this alleyway is mine! And as such I have the legal right to sue." He smirked as he looked Cleo, Helga and Phoebe over more closely, "Unless you beauties would like to pay in another form, that am sure, my boys and I wouldn't be complaining about." The boys in the back of Ludwig holler in agreement.

The girls turned pink at what Ludwig was suggesting to them, "Hell no! Over my dead body!" Helga shouted out in furious rage. Cleo looked around and noticed a fire hydrant at the back of the boys, she felt an over powering urge from the water coming from it and not conscience of her actions, began to raise her hand in an open palm maneuver , and slowing began closing it into a tight ball. While that was going Ludwig sighed and ran his hands through his hair,

"And here I thought this was going to be easy! Aww well I guess we will have to do this the hard way." And they began to move closer to the girls, until a sound made them stop and turned around, only to be hit with a high pressured water flowing straight out of the fire hydrant right at them. The girls jumped back to avoid the water, and was in shocked at what they just witnessed. Cleo with her hand still closed in a fist turned to the girls and asked, "Ummm oopps?"

Helga and Phoebe looked at Cleo with confused looks, but hearing the grunts from the boys in front of them, the girls turned around and ran straight back to Helga's house, to try and understand the situation.

Reaching Helga's house all three girls sat down at her kitchen table, a little shock at what happen earlier. "Um Cleo, did you did what I think you did back there with that fire hydrant?" Phoebe asked still in shock over the situation

Cleo looked at the two girls and nodded her head, "I think so, I mean, I don't know what happened… it was like I just felt this sudden urge and feeling come over me when I looked at that fire hydrant and it felt like I was controlling the water pressure or something and then KABLAM the thing explode!"

Helga laughed, "Well whatever you did just saved our butts back there!" Everyone nodded in agreement as Phoebe got up and fill a cup with water from the sink, "you think you can do it again if you try Cleo?" she asked setting the glass in front of her friend.

Cleo shrugged not really sure what to say. So she looked at the cup hold out her hand again and focuses on the water. At first nothing happened until the water started growing and climbing out of the cup, all three girls gasped as the water kept growing and growing and growing as if there was an endless pool of it in one small cup.

Phoebe suddenly stand up which startled Cleo who lost her concentration and the water started falling for Phoebe, Phoebe threw her hands in the air, turn her head and waited to feel the water fall on her but when nothing happened she opened her eyes and saw an the water frozen in ice hanging over her head.

"OMG!"

"CRIMMEY PHEEBS!"

"NO WAY!"

The two girls went by her and stared at the frozen ice. Phoebe blinked her eyes in shock at what she did.

"Do you think I have any powers?" Helga asked. She turned to the frozen ice and held out palm and focus on the ice. Nothing happened, so Helga flipped her hands over and pressed her middle and ring finger in her palm (Like in Spiderman when he is shooting out his web strings) and still nothing happened. The girls looked at it Helga in confusion as she huffed and flopped on the floor.

"This is not fair, how come you guys have cool powers but I don't?" she asked, her eyebrow furrowed in annoyance and her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't know? Maybe yours hasn't developed yet?" Phoebe questioned.

"But that don't sound fair, especially since the three of us was in that pool together. So Helga should have some kind of power right." Cleo responded back to Phoebe's questions.

"Exactly!" Helga agreed, then she looked over at the clock on the kitchen wall and jumped right up, "Crimmey, the perreantals are about to pull up any minute, we need to get rid of this hunk of ice over here." She said point to the still frozen cup of ice hanging in the air.

"Well if Cleo can change the density of the ice, she can move it over to the kitchen sink to avoid any spillage.' Phoebe turned and looked at Cleo, "Would you do the honors?"

"Aye aye captainton! Cleo saluted and focused her powers on changing the ice back to its original density and then moving the water over to the sink.

Helga huffed as she watched it all happened, "It's still not fair! You guys get all the luck!" she pouted.

Phoebe giggled and placing a comforting hand on Helga's shoulder, "Don't worry Helga, I will do some research later on and find out why your powers haven't come in as yet ok."

Helga nodded in agreement as Cleo walked up to the two of them, "well I think that can be counted as my daily workout for the day. How many carbs do you think I burned?" she asked her friends.

The two girls started laughing Helga's sadden state, "What! Am serious!" Cleo exclaimed. Which caused the girls to laugh even harder, after a few minutes and they calmed down, Phoebe and Cleo started to make their way outside, "So Helga I will try and do some research tonight, and tomorrow I will reveal my findings to you and maybe we can figure out why you haven't received your powers yet." Phoebe spoke out.

Helga nodded her head and waved goodbye to her friends as they walked away, just as she was about to walk back inside, a green Toyota jeep pulled up with loud music playing in the back ground. Helga sighed and rolls her eyes, _Oh great big Bob is here and I can see he is still going through that trying to stay young phase._ Just as she finished those thoughts, big Bob jumped out of the jeep wearing a green suit with a green top hat, and a real green walking stick. Shades on his head and his fingers each wearing gold rings, which Helga knew were fakes because Bob was to cheap to buy really ones anyway.

"Hey Olga, get your puny butt down here and bring in these luggage's!" Bob shouted at Helga, as Miriam sludgy got out of the jeep, mumbling about needed another smoothie before brushing past Helga and going into the house. Helga sighed even harder as she made her way downstairs, "It's Helga Bob, H-E-L-G-A!" she said heading towards the back of the jeep.

"Yea whatever!" Bob said as he too headed inside and left Helga to carry the luggages in herself. After much huffing and grunting, and bringing in plenty of luggage's, with Helga thinking to herself where the heck they been shopping, she finally found herself sitting at the kitchen table with Bob as he ranted on and on about how great it was to see the family, how Olga came down with her perfect self and everything from there was perfect. And why she couldn't be more like her sister and blah, blah, blah.

Helga was getting furious now, and her head in her one of her hands as she faced the wall and her other hand was making a tight fist underneath the table. Bob was so busy talking and Helga to busy ignoring him and watching the wall that they didn't notice the steam raising from Bob's beer can that sat in front of him. So when Bob picked up the can and took a sip, he jumped up and spitted the beer all over the floor, dropping the can on his pants and burning him in the process.

"AHH, WHAT THE CRIMMEY IS GOING ON HERE?" he shouted, "Miriam!" Bob ran out of the kitchen, with beer stains on his pants. Helga sat down still, her eyes opened wide as she watched the events unfold. She looked down at her hands her eyebrows raised up in questioning look, _Did I do that?_, she asked herself. Helga got up and ran to her bathroom, locking the door behind her, she ran the basin full of water, opening her palm she started to create a tight ball. Suddenly the bathroom began to fill up with steam and the water in the sink began to evaporate. Helga jumped up in the bathroom, finally happy that she also has a power and that now she can create her own sauna room. She ran out, grabbed her cell and headed out doors quickly dialing Phoebe's number.

"Hello Phoebe speaking." A voice answered after the third ring.

"Pheebz! Hey it's me. Are you home?" Helga asked as she started to make her way to Phoebe's house.

"Oh Helga! Actually no, am at the park with Cleo, sitting by the fountain. We decided to get some ice cream and hang out a bit before heading home. Why is something the matter?" Phoebe asked.

"The park, ok great don't move am on my way." And Helga ended the call, turned around and began making her way to the park.

Phoebe hung up the phone and looked at Cleo who was eating her ice cream and also looking back at her with a well what did she say face.

"Oh Helga's on her way here. She didn't explain the situation, so we have to wait here and see what is happening." Phoebe explained.

Cleo nodded and went back to eating her ice cream, contended with being in her own little world, until suddenly a group of kids on bicycles and scooters came speeding by and one of them miss and hit Cleo's hand and knocked her cone on the group. And that was not even the worse part, just as she stood up and was about to yell at them, another kid came out of nowhere and knocked her into the fountain.

Everyone who was in the park and saw a wet Cleo began to laugh, Phoebe getting out of her stunned moment, grabbed Cleo's wet hand and ran as quickly as they could to the nearest shrubbery to hide. Just as they made it, both girls fell down on their faces, their tails flapping behind them.

"Oh great!" Cleo began, turning over onto her elbows, "you wait until I get my hands on those kids."

Phoebe sighed and kept still on her belly, pushing her hair out of her face, "well that was close, for a minute there I thought you weren't going to move."

Cleo huffed, and raised her tail up and down, "Yea for a minute there I forgot about our special circumstances. Thanks Pheebz, if it weren't for you I properly would have been exposed by now."

Phoebe looked over at Cleo and smiled, "No problem, that's what friends are for. Bow we just have to wait until we dry before changing back. Hopefully Helga wouldn't have too much trouble finding us."

"Come on you guys are not that great at hiding in the first place!" a voice answered behind them. Cleo laid her head back, and Phoebe raised her head up to see a smirking Helga standing in front of them with her arms crossed against her chest.

"HELGA!" they both yelled, happy to see their friend.

"How did you find us?" Cleo asked. Helga smiled at her two friends, "I asked a couple of kids if they have seen you guys, and after they told me what happened I looked around for the most secluded place for you guys to hide, and now here I am."

Cleo looked up a slight anger I her face, "Those blasted kids' she turned her head a little more to look at Helga, "did you get a description of their faces for later on? Cleo asked.

Helga smirked and shake her head, "Cleo, Cleo, Cleo, come on! Have I taught you nothing? Of course I got description, school, and even address of those little monsters that put you in this predicament. Have you forgotten who I am?"

Phoebe looked between her two friends, "Umm guys what are you two planning?" she asked seeing the growing smirks on both faces.

"During worry so much Phoebe. Just know that what you hear in the next few days, that Helga and I are completely innocence of every accusation." Cleo reassured her friend, but her smirk still growing even larger on her face.

Phoebe sighed, and laid her head on the ground, "Right. Any who Helga was there a reason why you called me?"

Helga moved in between her two friends, "I was going to tell you but I think its best I show you." And with that she held out one hand over Phoebe's tail and the other over Cleo's tail and began to make a ball out of her fist. Phoebe and Cleo gasped as steam began to rise up from their tails each, soon they saw that their tails disappeared and their legs and normal clothing have returned back to normal.

"Omg! How did you do that?" Cleo asked.

Helga held up her hands and wiggled her fingers, "I have spirited fingerers" She said.

Phoebe laughed at Cleo's shocked expression as she hugged Helga in glee, "I can't believe you finally got your powers."

"Yip that's right! And all it took was Bob to piss me off for me to find out what my powers were."

Cleo snorted as she began to stand and stretch out her body, "Well it seems he's at least good for something."

Helga nodded as she too got up along with Phoebe, "This is great! Helga heats things, Cleo can grow and move water and I can turn water to ice. Oh the possibilities that we can do with these powers. We must be responsible and we can't use our powers out in the open where there is a large crowd and HEY!" Phoebe yelled as she ran after her two friends who left her in the middle of her long responsibility lecture.

She reached the left side of Helga a pout on her face, "No offense Pheebz, we love you and all but we are not ready for the responsibility you was about to put on us." Cleo said.

Helga placed one hand around Phoebe's neck and the other around Cleo's neck, "Yea and besides, the only responsibility we have at the moment, is to get back at those kids for what they did to you guys. Now all in favor said Aye!"

"AYE!" Cleo jumped up with her hand in the air. Two pairs of eyes looked at Phoebe, with hope and pleading. Phoebe sighed and slowly raised her hand.

"OK troops forward, onward, towards the battle field!"Helga shouted.

"HELGA!" Cleo and Phoebe looked at her with a glint of laughter in their eyes but a frown on their faces.

"WHAT!" she yelled and the girls broke out in laughter.


End file.
